Kensou Uchiha
(Work in progress...) Kensou Uchiha (Uchiha Kensou) known by his alias, "Kensou, Master of the Flame" is a former ninja of Konoha. He is now a missing-nin and is considered highly dangerous, much like his Uchiha bloodline brother Wren Uchiha. Kensou, like Wren is a former member of The Kyoujin. A criminal organization developed solely for assassinating ninja of their personal choosing according to the groups goals and ideals. He is the wielder of the famed Kyosetsu (sun blade), a blade held by one of the members of The Sky Trio. Three shinobi of legend who were incredibly skilled and possessed a unique weapon that augmented their elemental nature. Appearance Many often mistake Kensou for Uchiha Madara because they are strikingly similar upon first glance. Kensou is a slender toned man standing at 6'1 with long black hair and piercing eyes. He usually wears a sleeveless black coat and black pants with black boots that cover his shins. He has black wrappings on both arms that cover unique black markings resembling a tribal design. These markings also cover his chest. Wren, his former ally and teammate identified the markings as some sort of seal. Whether it was a seal placed on him by someone else, or self-inflicted is currently unknown. Since his departure from Konoha he has kept his Hidden Leaf head-band as a belt, looped around his coat with the metalic symbol of Konoha positioned at his back. Personality Uchiha Clan Massacre The Kyoujin was a guild of assassins who prided themselves on "making the ninja world a better place", by eliminating those thats were deemed dangerous threats and truly lost to the darkness. The group operated in secrecy from the ANBU and ROOT divisions of Konoha often times carrying out their own sense of justice. Three days before the events of the Uchiha Clan's Massacre at the hands of Itachi Uchiha, The Kyoujin's spies located one of their most sought after targets, Orochimaru. A missing-nin and enemy of Konoha who posed a threat to the ninja world in its entirety. While preparing for the assassination of Orochimaru, The Kyoujin's leader, Varin gathered four of the groups most powerful shinobi to fortify their success ratio. The four individuals gathered included Raven Blackwind, a powerful practitioner of magic and healing techniques, Hanatsumi Shirou a sensory type kinoichi, along with Wren Uchiha and Kensou Uchiha. Two gifted ninja from the Uchiha clan who possessed the sharingan and therein, the ability to better see through any genjutsu and erratic movements. Ironically, Kensou had attempted to stall the mission believing that they just weren't well prepared enough to deal with such a skilled foe in Orochimaru. He suggested gaining more information and preparing a better plan of attack to increase their probability of success. Varin, however insisted they pursue and carry on with the opportunity to rid the world of such a great evil, siting that the opportunity to reach Orochimaru may never present itself again. Just two days before the massacre, the five members of The Kyoujin set out on their mission, traveling to Otogakure to assassinate one of the most dangerous ninja Konoha had ever seen. After three days of careful travel, they had finally reached Otogakure, home to Orochimaru's base of operations. After meeting with the Captain of konoha's recon unit the five members began to plan out their attack while Hanatsumi provided the group with information on Orochimaru's movements underground. Varin and Kensou would head the attack leaving Raven and Wren to provide long-range battle support. After infiltrating Orochimaru's base using a cloaking ability possessed by Varin the group seperated in order to search the grounds more quickly. It would be Kensou, to first encounter Orochimaru within the Hall of souls , a massive temple built beneath the underground of Otogakure hundreds of years ago by its people to commemorate the brave who'd died as shinobi in war. Kensou recognizing he'd be overpowered in a one on one direct battle opted to instead use genjutsu to try and keep him busy until backup arrived. Kensou, using the souls of the burried conjured up several ghosts and demons to try and invade the mind of Orochimaru. This tactic proved futile however, as Orochimaru went on the offensive. He would gain the upperhand until Wren and Raven joined the fray. Seeing Raven as the weakest link Orochimaru used her as a bargaining tool capturing her with his summoned beast Manda. Seeing an opportunity to end it all quickly Kensou used his Ash Dragon technique in an attempt to destroy Orochimaru. Orochimaru would give the order to kill Raven before he himself took a direct hit from Kensou's technique while being immobilized by Wren's God Palm jutsu. Now weakened, Varin arrived just in time to seal Orochimaru within one of his containment capsules. Background